


Rest of my life

by PollySPN, Supadackles10



Series: First Best Friend [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollySPN/pseuds/PollySPN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supadackles10/pseuds/Supadackles10
Summary: Jensen e Jared se casam





	

Everyday I wake up next to an angel  
More beautiful than words could say  
They said it wouldn't work but what do they know?  
Cause years passed and we're still here today  
Never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me

As I stand here before my man  
I can't fight back the tears in my eyes  
Oh how could I be so lucky  
I must've done something right  
And I promise to love him for the rest of my life

Seems like yesterday when he first said hello  
Funny how time flies when you're in love  
It took us a lifetime to find each other  
It was worth the wait cause I finally found the one  
Never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me

As I stand here before my man  
I can't fight back the tears in my eyes  
Oh how could i be so lucky  
I must've done something right  
And i promise to love him for the rest of my life

Jensen termina os últimos acordes e se levanta, recebendo os aplausos do público. Ele agradece se curvando perante a plateia e quando se ergue seu olhar segue na direção da primeira fila onde Jared estava sentado. Agora seu marido estava de pé, assoviando e batendo palmas. Jensen não conteve a gargalhada quando seu marido, tão reservado perante o público, imitou uma dança da vitória e abriu os braços para ele. Jensen não se fez de rogado e correu de volta para os braços daquele que sempre foi seu porto seguro.

As câmeras fizeram a festa quando eles se abraçaram forte e em seguida trocaram um beijo apaixonado. Quando o beijo chegou ao final Jared segurou o rosto de Jensen entre as mãos e disse sorrindo:

\- Eu te amo! Parabéns! – ele voltou a abraçar Jensen e disse no ouvido dele – E onde foi parar o "não quero divulgar nosso casamento por enquanto"?

Jensen ia responder quando Jared o soltou e o levou para sentar no lugar reservado a eles.

E a premiação transcorreu com Jensen recebendo mais prêmios do que ele jamais sonhou em receber, e para cada um deles, Jared parecia uma criança numa loja de doces.

Eles resolveram que após a premiação, não iriam para nenhuma festa. Jensen estava cansado, pois tinha chegado há apenas dois dias de sua turnê pela Austrália, e ainda estava sofrendo os efeitos do jet lag. Eles entraram no carro que o estúdio tinha deixado reservado para Jensen e foram direto para a suíte do hotel, depois de Jensen atender um expressivo número de fãs que descobriram o esquema de segurança da gravadora. Nada que Jared não estivesse acostumado depois de dez longos anos convivendo com a fama do marido.

Assim que eles entraram no quarto o telefone de Jared tocou e ele deu um sorriso ao ver que era sua sogra.

\- Acho que terei que passar uns tempos sem me expor novamente, hein? – Donna dizia com um leve tom divertido na voz – O que deu no meu reservado filho para que ele abrisse o jogo para o mundo sobre o casamento de vocês?

\- Não faço ideia Donna. – Jared disse olhando Jensen que começava a tirar o terno que ele usou na premiação – Mas ele está aqui do meu lado. Vou colocar no viva-voz.

\- Ei mãe. – Jensen falou sorrindo – Seu filho chegou lá.

\- Nunca tive dúvidas que ele chegaria onde quisesse chegar – Donna falou orgulhosa. – Parabéns, meu amor. Você merece tudo isso. E seu pai está aqui ouvindo pelo viva-voz também. – Alan parabenizou o filho e Donna continuou – Vocês sabem que a internet virou uma loucura depois da revelação do casamento, né? Não se fala em outra coisa. O que levou você a abrir o jogo filho?

\- Não sei. Juro que não foi planejado. – Jensen olhou Jared e sorriu – Quando eu me vi lá em cima, sendo aplaudido, ganhando aqueles prêmios e tendo que cantar minha música, eu só pensei na pessoa para quem eu a escrevi. – Jensen continuou olhando Jared e recebeu um sorriso cheio de amor – Só pensei que o mundo tinha que saber a quem meu coração pertence.

\- Como se o mundo não soubesse, filho? – Alan perguntou

\- Eu precisava deixar claro, pai – com isso Jared deu um beijo na bochecha dele – Sério. Eu apenas queria dividir minha felicidade. Sei lá. Já nos casamos há quatro meses. Vou dar uma pausa no trabalho agora, Jared também, e finalmente vamos sair em lua de mel. Só quis que as pessoas soubessem que sou um homem de respeito agora. E que Jared tem dono. – Jensen falou sorrindo.

\- Ok filho, você sabe o que faz. Isso apenas nos pegou de surpresa, porque você e Jared foram tão firmes quanto à privacidade do casamento que pensei que iriam demorar um pouco mais a divulgar – Alan falou novamente – E claro, vamos ter paciência até a novidade esfriar.

\- Desculpe por isso pai e mãe – Jensen falou suspirando – Se eu pudesse e tivesse controle, eu pouparia vocês disso. Vocês todos. Inclusive a família de Jared – Jensen olhou seu marido que sacudia a cabeça.

\- Deixe de bobagem Jensen – Donna falou firme – É o seu trabalho. Você ama a música e o fato de você ser um sucesso é o resultado de seu trabalho duro. Nós podemos viver com momentos, digamos anormais, das pessoas às vezes. Não se preocupe com isso. Você é nosso orgulho. Te amamos mais que tudo. E se a sua música te faz feliz, nós estamos felizes. O que vem junto faz parte do pacote.

\- Obrigado mãe. Obrigado pai – Jensen disse aliviado – Eu amo vocês.

\- Nós também te amamos – Donna respondeu sorrindo – E agora vai curtir seu Jay Padalecki-Ackles. – e com isso ela encerrou a ligação.

\- Hum, sabe que eu adoro esse som de Padalecki-Ackles? – Jared disse se aproximando de Jensen enquanto o loiro tirava as calças e ficava apenas de cuecas – E o que dizer do lado homem das cavernas "Jared tem dono"?

\- Você não acha que te mantenho trancado naquele haras apenas porque você é o melhor veterinário do mundo, né? – Jensen diz abraçando seu marido enquanto Jared solta uma gargalhada jogando a cabeça para trás – Eu não gosto de me sentir ameaçado – Jensen começa a mordiscar o pescoço de Jared.

\- E... Bem... – Jared vira o pescoço para dar mais acesso a Jensen – E a ameaça vem de onde mesmo?

\- Desse monte de urubu que fica olhando para você a cada vez que você vai a algum lugar – Jensen responde dando uma mordida mais forte no ombro do moreno

\- Fala o homem que é desejado por grande parte das pessoas ao redor do mundo. – Jared responde gemendo de leve quando Jensen começa a beijar o pescoço dele – O homem que é cercado por pessoas lindas e loucas para fisga-lo.

\- O homem que entregou sua alma a você há muito, muito tempo atrás – Jensen fala roucamente olhando nos olhos de seu marido – O homem que só é o que é hoje porque ele teve você ao longo do caminho Jay – e com isso Jensen beija Jared de forma apaixonada e urgente não dando tempo ao moreno de responder.

Eles se beijam e se amam sempre com a mesma intensidade de quando foi a primeira vez. Tocam o corpo um do outro com força e leveza, como um paradoxo. Jared abre as pernas e Jensen se acomoda entra elas, roçando seus membros e arrancando um gemido alto do outro. Ele prepara Jared devagar e se apaixona mais uma vez ao ver o outro com os olhos fechados e lábios entreabertos.

-Tão lindo...tão meu...

-Jen...

Eles fazem amor, sempre. Os corpos unidos se movendo como numa dança, como a música que sempre os uniu. Jensen trata o corpo de Jared como uma melodia a ser completada e Jared trata Jensen como uma letra completa e intensa. Chegam juntos ao clímax que os faz perder os sentidos por alguns instantes, gemendo o nome um do outro.

J2

Jared estava olhando o céu estrelado de Los Angeles pela imensa janela da suíte presidencial do Beverly Wilshire, Bervely Hills.

\- Quando foi que em nossos sonhos de conquistar o mundo imaginaríamos ficar num hotel desses Jen? – Jared pergunta baixinho enquanto acaricia o braço do seu marido.

\- Acho que o máximo que a gente sonhava era viajar para Cancun e ficar dois meses na praia Jay – Jensen responde sonolento, se aconchegando mais ainda nos braços de Jared.

\- E você acredita que ainda não realizamos esse sonho? – Jared sorri e beija os cabelos do marido.

\- Estamos quase lá. Quase. – Jensen dá um leve beijo no peito de Jared e continua – Afinal meu marido decidiu nosso roteiro de lua de mel. E claro, não ia faltar Cancun.

Eles riram e ficaram mais alguns minutos no silêncio reconfortante do quarto que estava iluminado apenas pela luz do luar que entrava pela imensa janela da suíte.

\- Eu não troco nossa casa, nosso lar, nossos momentos, seus benditos cavalos e todos aqueles vira latas pulguentos que você insiste em levar pra casa, por nenhum lugar luxuoso pelo mundo, Jay – Jensen diz abraçando forte Jared e fechando os olhos – Todo esse glamour, esse sucesso, esse luxo... Isso não é nada sem a nossa vida, nossa história. Sem você.

\- Uau! Estamos sentimental hoje. – Jared fala divertido – E romântico!

\- Seu idiota! Não estraga o momento! – Jensen diz mordiscando um dos mamilos de Jared e o fazendo dar um grito.

\- Ok, ok. – Jared volta a abraçar e acomodar Jensen nos braços e depois de mais alguns minutos de silêncio ele fala suavemente – Nem eu Jen. Você não é a estrela da música para mim. Você é simplesmente meu primeiro melhor amigo, meu parceiro, meu amante. É o cara que reclama quando tem que lavar a louça do jantar ou tirar a toalha que está sempre jogada no chão do banheiro. O dono do meu coração.

Eles olham dentro dos olhos um do outro e o que veem lá é puro e simplesmente amor. Eles se beijam deixando aquele amor transbordar por todos os poros. Quando ficam ser ar, eles voltam a se acomodar nos braços um do outro.

\- E então? O que vamos fazer a respeito de sua declaração sobre nosso casamento? – Jared pergunta de forma casual, mas no fundo Jensen sabe que ele está um pouco apreensivo – Você mais do que ninguém sabe como isso tudo pode se desdobrar se não for conduzido de forma adequada Jen.

\- Vamos fazer da forma que nós combinamos que seria desde o começo. Compartilharemos apenas aquilo que queremos que os outros saibam. – Jensen disse de forma direta – Já falei com a gravadora e eles estão organizando uma entrevista com alguma revista. Vamos lá, falamos com eles, mostramos algumas fotos do casamento, tiramos outras, escrevemos algo no twitter e assunto encerrado.

\- Ótimo. Como sempre conciso e direto. Para não dizer mandão – Jared respondeu sorrindo – E posso mostrar as fotos de você bêbado vestido de Madonna e imitando Michael Jackson? – Jared caiu na gargalhada ao ver o rosto de espanto de seu marido.

J2

\- Então... Como vocês querem que a gente conduza essa conversa? – pergunta Karen Taylor, a jornalista da People que foi enviada para entrevista-los – Recebi tantas recomendações que nem sei por onde começar.

\- Desculpe Karen... Posso te chamar de Karen, certo? – Jared pergunta sorrindo e diante do aceno da jornalista ele continua – A gente promete que não morde e nem mesmo latimos. É que somos um pouco cautelosos com nossa vida privada. Espero que possa compreender.

\- Claro que compreendo Sr, Padalecki... Quer dizer, Padalecki-Ackles – ela responde séria.

\- Jared. Meu nome é Jared - ele diz sorrindo com as covinhas a mostra.

\- Ok – a moça sorri – Então podemos começar?

\- Claro. – Jensen responde entrando na ante sala – E desculpe minha ausência, mas Jay já deve ter feito as vezes de anfitrião e jogado charme para você – Jensen senta perto de Jared no imenso sofá da suíte do hotel e o beija na bochecha.

\- Está vendo Karen? Ele sempre joga as responsabilidades pra cima de mim.

E foi nesse clima descontraído que Jensen e Jared começaram a contar como foi o casamento deles...

FLASHBACK ON

Outono sempre foi a estação preferida de Jensen. Todas aquelas folhas e flores mudando as cores, terminando um ciclo e se encaminhando para um renascer na primavera. As cores, o cheiro, o sentimento de desacelerar depois de um verão intenso. E esse ano o outono tinha algo mais que especial. Nesse ano, mais especificamente hoje, no último final de semana de outubro, ele e Jared estavam oficializando a união deles. Eles estavam juntos como namorados e parceiros desde o último ano do ensino médio, mas somente agora eles iam se casar de fato. Após dez anos de muito aprendizado, de cumplicidade, de companheirismo, de brigas, de saudades, de alegrias, de conquistas, eles resolveram oficializar algo que sempre foi uma certeza no coração de ambos.

Jensen não poderia estar mais feliz. Seu último álbum estava nas primeiras paradas de sucesso pelo mundo, suas composições aclamadas pela crítica e pelo público, sua família estava toda reunida nesse momento, Jared estava num momento profissional e pessoal excelente, e o mais importante, ele e Jared superaram todo e qualquer problema e dúvida que eles atravessaram nos últimos dois anos. Ele estava num momento de pura felicidade e nada melhor que se casar para fechar com chave de ouro esse momento.

Ele e Jared decidiram por um casamento íntimo, apenas família direta e amigos muito próximos. Não quiseram divulgar nada na mídia e nem pretendiam fazer isso por um tempo. Ao menos até depois da lua de mel que seria apenas após o Grammy. Jensen e Jared queriam ter esse momento apenas para eles e dividir isso apenas com quem era muito próximo e caro a eles.

Eles resolveram celebrar no próprio haras onde viviam. Lá era a casa deles, onde eles tiveram, tinham e terão momentos inesquecíveis. O haras é um lugar lindíssimo, cercado de verde e natureza que Jensen ama e não abre mão; e de bichos os quais Jared dedica cada minuto do seu dia. É um lugar que eles compraram com o primeiro cachê de Jensen e com a venda do apartamento de Jared. O Haras J2 era o lugar sagrado deles. Era onde Jensen compunha e recarregava as energias, e era onde Jared podia exercer todo o seu amor pela sua profissão. Cada parede, tijolo, vidro, plantas foram colocadas ali por eles. Então não haveria lugar melhor para celebrar a união deles.

Jensen olhou ao redor e respirou fundo reparando na linda decoração que a mãe dele, de Jared e as irmãs deles escolheram. O lugar estava perfeito. O dia estava perfeito. E tudo estava pronto apenas esperando os convidados chegarem ao local.

A cerimônia seria realizada no pequeno píer e gazebo que havia na propriedade, e a recepção aconteceria no espaço que cobria parte da casa e de onde se tinha uma vista de todo o rio que circundava a propriedade. Era um prolongamento da cozinha e da varanda, e era cercado por vidros o que garantia o calor durante os meses de inverno e podia ser completamente aberto no verão. Era um dos locais preferidos de Jensen na casa.

\- Jensen! Jensen! O que você está fazendo aí de fora? Venha comigo! Os convidados estão chegando e o juiz de paz também. Daqui a pouco começa a cerimônia e você e Jared precisam estar prontos – Mackenzie falava rápido e puxava Jensen pela mão em direção a casa. – Você ainda vai fazer com que eu tenha esse bebê antes da hora!

\- Não me culpe por sua ansiedade! – Jensen parou e fez com que sua irmã parasse também – Calma, Kenzie! Você está grávida! Eu só vim dar uma espiada no trabalho de vocês, que por sinal está lindo! Obrigado! – e ele se inclinou e abraçou a irmã. Em seguida acariciou a barriga dela – E cuida bem desse meu afilhado!

\- Ou afilhada! – Mackenzie retribuiu o abraço e olhou para o irmão – Estou muito feliz por vocês Jens, muito mesmo. Eu sei o quanto você sonhou com esse momento.

\- Obrigado! E agora vamos entrar porque temos um casamento a celebrar em instantes.

A cerimônia foi emocionante. Jensen e Jared entraram juntos, de mãos dadas e receberam abraços e beijos de seus pais no altar. O juiz fez o ato matrimonial e proferiu algumas palavras parabenizando o casal e dizendo que ele estava feliz por fazer parte daquele tipo de celebração que até alguns anos atrás era inconcebível acontecer nos Estados Unidos. Logo depois o amigo deles, Jason Manns cantou uma música especialmente composta para eles. Em seguida vieram os votos deles, e cada um no local pôde sentir a emoção em cada palavra dita.

\- Jay nada, mas nada do que eu disser aqui vai expressar de forma correta e intensa o amor que sinto por você. Não existe a menor possibilidade de eu não te amar. Não existe a menor possibilidade de eu não te fazer feliz. Porque eu nasci pra te amar. Eu nasci para estar do seu lado, para cantar para você, para compor para você. Para brigar com você também, mas acima de tudo para fazer as pazes e ver que nada, nem ninguém vai me separar de você. Tudo que aconteceu até aqui foi necessário para que hoje eu possa dizer ao mundo: eu pertenço a você; somente a você. Você é meu coração que bate fora do meu peito. Não tem nenhum outro lugar que eu queira estar além daqui. Olhando nos seus olhos e dizendo: eu te amo. Obrigado… Pela vida que eu nunca imaginei que ia ter um dia, pelo amor que eu nunca imaginei que fosse capaz de sentir… Muito obrigado por ser simplesmente você! Te amo mais que a mim mesmo.- Jensen termina com a voz embargada e recebe um beijo na testa.

\- Uau! Depois disso o que posso dizer? – Jared diz acariciando o rosto do marido e sorrindo carinhosamente - Você é tudo o que completa minha vida, e eu espero sinceramente poder ser o mesmo pra você. E depois de mais de dez anos juntos, você ainda me faz contar cada minuto esperando você chegar. Literalmente. Eu tenho certeza que nunca houve dois corações mais abertos ou sentimentos mais em sintonia. Soube que era você a pessoa com quem queria envelhecer quando aprendi, contigo, a compartilhar; e isso foi há tempos atrás Jensen. Tanto tempo. Hoje é simplesmente a prova de que o amor existe. E ele tem o poder de unir todas as pessoas. Não tem ninguém mais feliz do que eu. O seu nome está escrito no meu destino e eu não discuto com o destino. Deixei meus medos e enfrentei tudo e a todos, só para estar com você. Prometo defender o nosso amor e estimá-lo acima de qualquer coisa. Prometo ser compreensivo, tolerante e paciente. – Jared enxuga uma lágrima que cai do olho de Jensen e diz emocionado – E não, eu te amo muito, muito mais.

E com isso eles trocam um abraço apertado seguido de um beijo arrebatador. Palmas são ouvidas, assovios também e todos estão tomados pela emoção quando os dois caminham pelo corredor em direção ao local da recepção. A festa foi alegre, divertida, barulhenta, descontraída e repleta de brincadeiras que envolviam os recém-casados. Foi um dia inesquecível para todos que estavam presentes, principalmente para Jensen e Jared.

FLASHBACK OFF

\- Uau! Realmente deve ter sido uma festa linda – Karen disse olhando as fotos que Jensen e Jared entregaram a ela e a autorizou a publicar – E parabéns a vocês! Que esse amor perdure e que vocês continuem esfregando essa felicidade linda na nossa cara, pobres mortais! – Karen sorriu.

\- Ah, pode deixar que teremos o maior prazer em fazer isso – Jared respondeu sorrindo – E obrigado Karen.

\- Karen quando teremos que fazer as fotos atuais? As nossas, para sair na matéria? – Jensen perguntou já se preparando e olhando Jared.

\- Hum... Na verdade, eu tomei a liberdade de pedir ao meu fotógrafo aqui para ir batendo fotos de vocês enquanto estavam me contando sobre o casamento. – Karen sorriu desconfortável – Espero que não se importem. E claro que vocês podem olhar todas e se gostarem, vocês escolhem as que vão para a matéria. As demais entregaremos a vocês.

Jensen e Jared se entreolharam e deram de ombros. Jensen pediu para ver as fotos e eles ficaram abismados como ficaram ótimas. Naturais, sem produção, sem maquiagem. Era a imagem perfeita de um casal que se ama. Eles escolheram três fotos onde estavam sorrindo e olhando um para o outro enquanto falavam.

J2

\- Hum... Nada mal... – Jared falou enquanto olhava a revista onde tinha a matéria sobre eles e começou a ler em voz alta – O ganhador dos prêmios Billboard Music Awards, American Music Awards e de sete Grammys neste ano, Jensen Ackles, anunciou em plena premiação do Grammy que tinha se casado com seu parceiro de longa data, Jared Padalecki. Esta revelação deixou a todos de queixo caído, mesmo que já fosse conhecido que Jensen é gay e tinha um parceiro. Todos conhecem ou já ouviram falar de Jensen Ackles, mas o que sabemos sobre Jared Padalecki-Ackles? – Jared continuou mesmo que Jensen começou a rir alto - Nós pesquisamos e descobrimos que ele é um brilhante veterinário, que possui uma fazenda no interior do Estado de Nova York, treina cavalos, recolhe animais abandonados por onde passa, e é um dos homens mais sexys do mundo. Além de tudo tem um cabelo que muitas mulheres sonham em ter. Descobrimos também que ele sempre vence seu marido em jogos de vídeo game e... – Jared parou a leitura quando Jensen gargalhou e se jogou em cima dele arrancando a revista das mãos de seu marido e o beijando calorosamente.


End file.
